Being sucked in too
by majobloem
Summary: Sequel to 'being sucked in'. Emma is anti-Twilight. What happens when a werewolf imprints on her? Amy was supposed to have a great summer, but her past is haunting her. Will they work it out or will bad things happen? R&R Seth/OC, Embry/OC Darker themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I am again! Officially I have now Summer holidays until the end of September, but I've failed two subjects this school year, so I have to study for my re-examinations at the end of August. But don't worry, I'll (at least try to) upload regularly.  
>Since some of you asked for a sequel on "Being sucked in", I decided to write one. I hope I don't let you down and that you enjoy it as much as you did the first story. This story will not only be written from Amy's POV and Amy's sister will be a prominent character in this story. Her name is Emma Turner, she's Amy's identical twin sister. She's very anti-Twilight and doesn't get Amy's obsession about it. This story takes off about 3 weeks after the end of the first story. Summer Holidays has just begun and Amy wants to spent as much time as possible with her boyfriend. See what happens as what had to be the best summer of her life, slowly changes into something she has no control off.<br>This sequel is darker than the first part.**

_Amy's POV_

"Are you sure you don't wanna come? I'm sure the boys won't mind." I said to my twin sister Emma.  
>"No, you can go. I'm fine." She answered.<br>"Are you sure? You don't hang out with people at school, except with me, and I don't want you to spent the entire summer alone in your room."  
>"I'm fine on my own. I have my books." She smiled.<br>"And you're calling me obsessed with my books." I murmured.  
>"No." She said. "I'm calling you obsessed with Twilight. I'm not claiming my boyfriend is a fictional character."<br>I sighed. It's been 3 weeks now since I was back from the past and she still didn't believe me. "Maybe you'd believe me, if you meet him. Good reason to come with me to First Beach. They'll be all there." I suggested.  
>"I said, I'll be fine." Now she sighed.<br>"Okay, suit yourself. I'll see you tonight." I said, walked out of the house and drove to La Push.

It's now been 3 weeks I'm back home. I haven't told my dad yet I'm dating, I just told him I made some new friends. My twin sister Emma knew, but didn't believe me. She thinks I'm obsessed and that I'm just imagining everything. My exams had passed in the meantime and also mine and my sister's birthday. Our dad got us a car, it wasn't new and we had to share it, but it was definitely better than walking.  
>So I got to Seth's place. Sue and Charlie were there, he knew all about the werewolf-thing (partly thanks to Jacob). I was warmly welcomed by them and we did small-talk. Half an hour later Seth, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil and a teenage Claire entered the house. We got ready and took off to the beach. Today was quite warm and sunny. Me and the other girls took off our clothes and laid down on our towels to tan. The boys took off to the water and were splashing each other.<br>"Sometimes they can be so childlike." Kim laughed.  
>"Yeah well, they'll always remain kids, since they don't really age." I said.<br>"You're still a kid yourself." Kim fired back. Claire laughed. "You too, Claire." Kim said.  
>"We know." I said. "So, we don't really mind." Claire and I laughed. Kim joined us quickly.<br>"What are you guys laughing about?" The warm, sweet voice of my boyfriend interrupted us.  
>"Nothing." I smirked.<br>"Oh really?" Jared asked. We nodded. The boys looked curiously at each other and nodded. Sometimes it seemed like they could read each others thoughts in human form too. Then suddenly they leaned in to us and grabbed us at our waists. Kim, Claire and I started screaming and kicking, but the guys were way too strong for us. They ran us to the water and smashed us in. I coughed when I came out of the water and Seth wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry honey." He whispered.  
>He knew it worked every time on me. When he was all sweet to me, I just melted inside and couldn't play mad on him. "It's okay." I whispered back and pressed my lips on his. I asked permission to enter with my tongue and he opened his mouth. The next minute we battled for dominance, until one of the guys cleared his throat. Then I realized what was happening. I pulled away embarrassed and murmured a 'sorry'. All the boys laughed.<br>What the hell just happened? That was our first kiss like that. It wasn't just soft and sweet. It was more passionate and rougher than we normally kiss and it felt oh so good! I didn't understand.

Later we were back on the sand and started to get our stuff together. Seth and I walked hand in hand back to his house, but I was too embarrassed about our earlier kiss to look at him.  
>"What's up?" he asked, later that evening when we were in his room alone.<br>"Nothing." I lied.  
>"Amy." He sighed. "I can see something's bothering you. What is it?"<br>"It's nothing." I said softly.  
>"If it's nothing, then why are you so sad this evening?"<br>"Just tired."  
>"Amy… What is it? Please, tell me."<br>"I can't. It's embarrassing."  
>"How so, honey?" He now asked and wrapped his arms around me, a gesture of comfort, love and encouragement to tell him.<br>I sighed deeply. "It's about that kiss at the beach." I whispered while looking down at my hands.  
>"You're regretting it?" He asked concerned.<br>"No." I shook my head. "But I don't know why I did that."  
>"Because you love me?" He asked with a little tease in his voice. "I kinda liked it." He sounded now less confident.<br>"I did too. It's just… I don't know… I… It was unexpected, you could say."  
>"Like this?" He asked and crashed his lips on mine. Now he begged for entrance, I let him dominate the kiss. It was so an overwhelming feeling. I couldn't really place it, but it seemed like a natural next step. I know this sounds like I'm a 12 year old, completely overwhelmed by her first kiss. But this was my first <em>real<em> kiss. Seth was my first _real_ boyfriend. Of course I've had crushes and I had flirted with guys, but that was fooling around. This felt like so much more, much more intense, more serious, deeper than any other thing I've had before.  
>We only parted because of the need of air. We were panting. "Wow." Was the only thing I managed to say and we both smiled.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You've already noticed it a little in the first chapter, but this story will have more mature themes than the first one. Seth and Amy will have more than just a little teen-fluff puppy love and there will be other darker themes in this one too. I hope I don't let you down with this, but I want to warn younger readers that this story is rated T not only because of some foul language.  
>I don't know when my next upload will be because I'm going away next week: Music festivals and shopping trips. :D Enjoy and don't forget to review! ;)<strong>

_Amy's POV_

The next two days I spent time at La Push. Seth and I spent time at First Beach with the others, we did wolf-back riding and went for a picnic to Edward's and Bella's meadow.  
>The third day we were sitting at Seth's porch when we heard wolves howling. Seth normally wasn't needed so he stayed with me, though I assured him it was okay if wanted to go check it out. The howling was follow by a high screech, a girl screech. The screaming continued and the howling died. Sam came running to us. "Amy! Seth! Can you guys come with me for a second?"<br>"What's wrong?" Seth asked.  
>"I can't explain. You need to see for yourself."<br>"Is it dangerous for Amy? If it is, she's staying here." Seth sounded concerned about me. But Sam shook his head.  
>"I'll think I'll be fine." I assured my boyfriend. "There are still enough wolves phased to protect me if necessary."<br>Sam chuckled. "No, I don't think you'll be attacked, but there's something… peculiar about what we just came across about a kilometer from here. I need your opinion, you could say."  
>I frowned. They probably knew these woods a lot better than I did, yet he wanted my opinion. <em>Strange<em>. But okay, I could take a look. It couldn't hurt, right?  
>Wrong guess, of course. There was no way I could be prepared for what was gonna happen next. Sam, Seth and I ran to the <em>peculiar<em> thing. Sam ahead, but they both adapted to my speed. When I came there I saw 6 wolves, standing in a half circle around a tree. I heard Embry's voice, soothing someone and I saw a girl next to him. She was wailing a meter (3 feet) away from him. I recognized her immediately. She was an almost identical copy of me (or me of her? Depends on how you look at it), that was what Sam probably meant with peculiar. "Em?" I choked out.  
>She looked up as I said her name. Her face was horrified (I could guess why: been there when I first met Seth). I pushed my way through the wolves and kneeled next to her. "Shhhh… it's okay. They won't hurt you." I soothed her. I looked to the wolves. "Guys, could you give us a minute?" They looked to Sam and he nodded. The wolves disappeared towards Seth's house. "Sam, Seth, Embry, you too please."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Seth, she's horrified! You remember when I first saw you?" He nodded. "She's seen 6 giant wolves at once, instead of one."<br>"Make it 8." Sam reacted. I looked confused at him. "Embry and I phased back almost immediately." He explained.  
>"In front of her?" I was stunned.<br>"No, of course not."  
>"Okay, I get why you would phase back, but I don't get why Embry would…" Mid-sentence I realized why. I turned my eyes to him. "Embry, you didn't, did you?"<br>"I can't help it, Amy. You know that." He defended.  
>I shook my head. "I'm not mad, Embry." I sighed. Now I wasn't the only imprint, my sister was one too. How was I gonna explain all of this to her? "Okay, guys. Back off a minute. I need to talk to Emma."<br>The guys walked off and I turned to my sister again. "Are you okay?" I asked while wrapping my arms around her. She looked at me. Her eyes were horrified, her face blank. "You okay, Em?" I asked again.  
>As if she just realized I was talking to her, she slowly shook her head. "They were… giant, huge… wolves." She whispered. "I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy." She mumbled.<br>"I know you're not." I hugged her tightly.  
>She looked at me. "You saw them too?"<br>"Yes, Em. I did. I know those wolves."  
>"But they… So big… they'll eat you."<br>"Did they just eat you?" I asked.  
>"No, but… that boy… he seemed to calm them… it was like they understood him… You too… You sent them away…" She was still in shock, her voice trembling.<br>"Yes. They understand me."  
>"But how?"<br>"I'll explain later, when you're calmed down. You'll freak out completely if I told you now. You're still too much in shock."  
>She nodded, not really comprehending, I think.<br>"Come on, Em. I'm gonna take you to a safe place, trust me."  
>"I… trust you." She said. We got up and I walked her towards Seth's house.<p>

When Seth and Embry saw us arriving, they ran immediately towards us. I held my hand to them and they stopped running. Emma looked at them, then at me, still fear in her eyes. "It's okay, Emma. Nothing will happen to you." When we were at the porch I looked at Seth. "Is Sue around?" I asked.  
>He nodded. "She's inside, waiting for you." I smiled at him and took my sister inside.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry i didn't upload sooner, but I was away and then had a little writer's block: promise to upload once a week (or at least i'll try though). But here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

_Emma's POV_

A woman, her age around 50, walked towards us as Amy guided me into the strange house. I was confused and scared. Was had just happened? What was my sister hiding from me? Why would she hide something like this from me? Were this her new friends she made? Why would she hang with people who somehow interacted with such giant monsters? How much did she know about this? There were so many questions in my head, I was so confused and I just felt like having a nightmare. But my fear and my confusion felt too real.  
>"Hey, are you okay?" The woman asked.<br>"Em, this is Sue. She's a very nice lady. You're safe here. Sue, this is my twin sister Emma." Amy said.  
>"Hallo Emma." Sue said softly and gave me a warm smile. At once I felt indeed safe. There was no way this woman could be as bad as those monsters from the woods. And of course, I trusted my sister's judgment. "Would you like to eat or drink something?"<br>"Yes please." I heard myself say.  
>"Please, take a sit." Sue ensured me. Amy walked me to a chair and I felt my knees buckle immediately. The boy from the woods stood next to me immediately.<br>Amy said at him. "Embry, I know this isn't easy for you, but please, give her a break. Stay outside for a moment."  
>"But…" Embry protested.<br>"No Embry! Outside now! She needs some time. That's best for her, believe me!" Amy snapped.  
>"Okay." He pouted and reluctantly walked outside.<br>"Here you go." Sue said, handing me a muffin and a hot cacao.  
>"Thank you." I smiled weakly. Sue smiled back at me, but with much more confidence than me.<br>"Here, Amy." She said, also giving a muffin to my sister. She thanked Sue and took a bite.  
>We ate in silence for a little while and I calmed down a little. "You a little okay now?" Amy asked. I nodded weakly.<br>"You'd like to take a shower to calm down?" Sue suggested.  
>"Great idea." Amy shouted and pulled me out of the kitchen, up the stairs.<br>"Is this okay? Isn't this a little bold to just shower in a strange house?" I protested.  
>"Sue wouldn't suggest it if she wouldn't be okay with it. I know her, Emma. It's fine. And you look like you really could use one."<br>"I could." I admitted.  
>"Come on, I'll show you around." Amy showed me where the towels were and gave me a clean shirt, trousers and underwear. I recognized it as hers. How did her clothes ended up here? I should ask her.<p>

When I came downstairs I heard people fighting. I recognized Amy's voice, Embry's and Sam's. I stopped at the door to hear what they were saying.  
>Amy: I need to explain her first. Embry, you just can't start stalking her.<br>Embry: I can't keep away from her, Amy. You know that. I need to know she's safe.  
>Why was he so concerned about me anyway?<br>Amy: She's safe with me, Embry. She's my sister. Why wouldn't I keep her safe?  
>Sam: Embry, Amy's right. I think you need to give her some time.<br>Embry: Sam, you couldn't keep away from Emily too.  
>Who's Emily?<br>Sam: that's not the same.  
>Embry: how is that not the same? She's your imprint.<br>Imprint? Why did that sound familiar? I took a step further to the door.  
>Sam: she's there.<br>He said it and everybody shut up just before I entered the kitchen.  
>"Hey, you feel better?" Embry asked, concern in his eyes. What the hell was wrong with that guy? I nodded shyly.<br>"Good." Amy said. "Time to go home."

The ride home was spent in silence. When we arrived home is was nearly dark. Our dad was at a pub with some friends, so we didn't have to explain anything to him. I sat down on the couch. "Okay, now the truth." I said.  
>Amy sighed deeply. "You already know the truth."<br>"I don't. The only things I know are that I was nearly attacked by 8 giant wolves today and that that Embry-guy is freaking me out. How do you know those people? What is it about those wolves? Why do you keep clean clothes at that house?"  
>Amy looked at her shoes. "Those wolves would never attack you. I can guarantee you that."<br>"How can you be so sure?"  
>"Because I know them."<br>"How?"  
>She sighed again and seemed to hesitate for a moment. "My boyfriend is one of them."<br>"What?"  
>"I'm not pretending my boyfriend is Seth Clearwater, a fictional Twilight-character, Em. You met him today. You met some of the wolves from the Twilight-books. You've seen them with your own eyes in their wolf-form. You have to believe it now."<br>I shook my head. No, that couldn't be possible. Could it? No, of course not. I must have hit my head or something.  
>Amy continued talking and looked at me now. "When I first met them, I didn't believe it either. But it's true. The Twilight-universe is our world. The werewolves are real, and so are the Cullens, so is Bella's story. The books are an exact narrative of what happened to her. The movies aren't completely, but the similarities are there. I've met the Cullens, I've met Bella. And I know you've only seen the movies, because I had made you to, but by seeing them you know enough about it to know that I'm not lying. Don't the names sound familiar? Seth, Sam, Embry, Quil. They are minor characters in the movies, but they are real." She stopped.<br>"Done rambling?" I asked.  
>"No, but I'm gonna give you a minute to swallow this, before I continue."<br>"You're serious about this." It wasn't a question. How surreal it may have sounded, but I believed her. She's my sister and she wouldn't lie about something like this. "So, Seth's really your boyfriend." Amy nodded, but kept quiet. "Then that makes you his – how did Jacob call it in the movie?"  
>"I'm his imprint, Emma, yes."<br>"Imprint…" I repeated. "That's what Embry said, after I took that shower." I snapped.  
>Amy seemed surprised."How much did you hear?"<br>"Not much. Embry was worried about me, but you said you'd keep me safe and then Sam interjected and Embry snapped at him about some girl Emily, his imprint."  
>"Shit!" Amy cursed. "You weren't supposed to hear that."<br>"Why not?"  
>"There's other stuff you need to know first. Stuff about me." Amy said. And then she started telling some wicked time-travelling-story, which made me doubt her sanity.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who alerted this story, but I'm a little disappointed that there are not more readers who fave or review. So please my readers: review!**  
><strong>But here's the next chapter.<strong>

_Amy's POV_

I told my sister what had happened to me 3 weeks ago. Hitting the tree, ending up in the middle of Breaking Dawn, Seth imprinting, almost messing up the story line, finding out Stephenie Meyer is real and getting home again. The more I told her, the more her face dropped.  
>"I started believing you, but do you still think I believe you after you told me this? I'm not a little girl who believes in fairy tales anymore." She said to me.<br>"Emma, it's true. I'm not lying. You have to believe me. Why would I lie to you?"  
>"I don't know why you would lie to me, but that seems too surreal to believe it!" She yelled and ran up to her room.<br>"Em, wait, please! Emma!" I yelled back, but she didn't listen. She didn't come down anymore and at 11.15 PM I decided to go to bed too.

The next morning I got out of bed early. Dad was having breakfast. "Hey Amy. Up so early?"  
>"Yeah, couldn't sleep anymore." I said while taking a bowl of cereal. I sat at the table and started eating.<br>"So, how was your day yesterday?" Dad asked.  
>"It was okay." I lied.<br>But dad seemed to notice. "Something wrong, dear?" he asked.  
>"I fought with Emma."<br>"You guys will work it out, you always do. I wouldn't worry too much." My dad said and kissed my hair. I nodded faintly. "See you tonight, dear."  
>"Bye dad." I said and he left through the front door. To pass time I did the dishes and the laundry. I texted Seth to tell I probably would stay home today to talk to Emma. He texted back it was okay. I was glad he understood.<br>Around 10 Emma finally came down. "Good morning Amy." She said.  
>"Morning. How are you feeling?"<br>"You get me into that Twilight-obsession way too much, you know." She smiled. Why would she laugh after what she's been through yesterday? "I had this really weird dream last night about the Twilight-werewolves. First they wanted to attack me but they didn't and eventually you knew them or something. You took me home and told me some time-travelling-story. How crazy is that?"  
>A dream? She thought that was just a dream? "Em, that wasn't a dream." I whispered.<br>"What you mean?"  
>"What happened yesterday was real."<br>Her smile disappeared instantly and those horrified eyes back. She shook her head heavily. "No, that can't be. But they were huge. That's impossible."  
>"No, Emma, it was real. It <em>is<em> real."  
>"But how?" She asked shocked.<br>"I don't know how or why, I just know it's true. And you know it too, you saw it yourself."  
>"So you're really dating a werewolf?" she seemed horrified by that thought. I nodded. "Doesn't that scare you? Wasn't that one girl in the second movie attacked by 'her' werewolf?"<br>"That's Emily. Yes, it's an ugly scar. Sam lost control and phased in front of her. It was an accident. It is always a little risk, but one I'm willing to take. I love him, Emma. He's everything to me. And I am everything to him. A werewolf is very protective of his imprint and he would never let anything happen to me. You have no idea about how guilty Sam feels about Emily's accident."  
>"And that time travelling is real too?"<br>"As unbelievable as it sounds, yes it is."  
>"And those are your friends? The friends you've spending so much time with lately?" She asked and again, I just nodded. There was a short silence before she spoke again. "You're crazy, you know that right?" Her voice was lighter now, a smile came across her lips.<br>Now I was shocked. "You're okay with this?"  
>"I guess I don't have much of a choice."<br>"Oh Em, come here." I said and hugged her tightly. She was the best sister I could imagine.  
>And unfortunately the smartest too. "Amy?" She asked.<br>"Yes?" I said, letting her go from the hug.  
>"That Embry seemed protective about me, like he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Just like you and Seth." Shit she's figured it out. "Did that guy… imprint on me?" Her voice was more scared and unsure again.<br>"Yes, he did."  
>"But how can he fall in love with me? He doesn't know me at all."<br>"Imprinting is more complicated than that. It's not just love at first sight, really. His girl becomes the centre of his world. She's his gravity now. And there are wolves who imprint on babies or toddlers. He wants her to be happy, that's it. He'll become whatever she needs him to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. Seth and I weren't dating immediately. It took me a few weeks to realize how I felt about him. He never pushed me or anything. And Embry won't push you either. He'll try to communicate with you. He will want to know you, he'll want to know you're happy and you're safe. But he'll never force you to anything. If you don't want him around, tell him. It will be difficult for him, but he'll understand. It's very difficult for werewolves to be separated from their imprint. That's why Embry didn't want to let you go yesterday."  
>She nodded like she seemed to understand. "So it's up to me if I want to see or date him."<br>"Yes, it is." I confirmed.  
>She nodded again. "Okay, thanks Amy."<br>"You're welcome sis." I smiled.

"So how did your clothes end up in that house where you took me?" She asked me later that day. We were still at home and I had already a lot explained to her about what I knew from the werewolves. We were sitting at the couch with a bag of chips and she was firing me with every possible question.  
>"That was Seth's place. Sue is his mother and Charlie, Bella's father, is married to her. Oh, and another funny thing: this is Charlie's old house. You know, for me as a HUGE Twi-hard it's funny to live in Bella's old house." I laughed at her, and again she said I was crazy. Not like that I could blame her: eventually I was. "But Emma, there's actually something that's bugging me." I admitted.<br>"What is it?"  
>"The boys found you a kilometer from Seth's house. How did you end up there? When I asked you if you wanted to join me to La Push you refused."<br>She sighed deeply and swung her head backwards. "You don't wanna know."  
>"Oh no Em, you're not gonna play that sentence at me. I wanna know."<br>"I was curious about your so-called boyfriend and your new friends. So I followed you towards La Push. But since you got the car, I had to take my bike and that wasn't really easy in the forest, so I left him somewhere – Shit! He's still there!"  
>"Don't worry, I'll ask Seth to find it. But you were following me?"<br>"Sorry." She smiled shyly.  
>"Oh, it's okay. I'm flattered actually. I thought you thought I was crazy."<br>"I did, but I was kinda curious too, so I followed you there but got lost and while wandering around, just like in an instant those wolves were in front of me."  
>"Listen, I guarantee you they won't hurt you. They can't hurt each other's imprint."<br>"Yeah, I'm not so sure if I'm really comfy with that imprinting thing."  
>"Embry's cool. You'll like him over time."<br>"And what if I don't want to meet him again?"  
>I laughed. "I can guarantee you, you will in time. The imprintee becomes sort of dependant after some time. You'll surely start to notice that in a coupla days, trust me."<br>"I don't think so." She sounded confident, and I would let her believe that. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, here's your update for this week. I'm out of the country next week, so next update will be probably be form somewhere mid August.  
>Enjoy the chapter, and leave a review! ;) xx<strong>

_Amy's POV_

I called Seth that evening, telling him everything I had explained to Emma.  
>"She seems quite okay with it, though. I think it will work out, eventually. Also with Embry, even though she doesn't want to believe that yet." I said to my phone.<br>Seth chuckled. _"_Yeah eventually it will, or it is supposed to be at least. We both know how strong the imprint connection is. I already miss you. It's the first day we haven't seen each other since you're back." He sounded a little sad.  
>"Oh baby, don't cry. I'll come by tomorrow. I don't know yet when, but I will, I promise. I'll just have to see with Em." I said. And speaking of the devil, Emma walked into my room. Of course, without knocking. I gave her a angry look but she ignored me and walked over to my bookrack. "Seth, can I call you back. I have to kill my sister first. Love ya!" I said and hang up.<br>"What the heck Em? This is MY room, and if YOU want to enter, you'll have to knock like every normal person, you know that I hate it when you just walk in." I yelled at my twin sister.  
>"Don't mind me, Amy. I'm just here to get some of your books."<br>"Then just ask, instead of dashing into my room!" Again, she ignored me and kept running her eyes over my shelves with books. I sighed. "Which one are you looking for?"  
>"The Twilight series, of course. I want to read them." She shrugged.<br>My mouth fell open and my eyes were wide. She had me astounded there. She looked over at me. "Amy, if don't close your mouth, there probably will build a bird his nest there. It's like a gaping hole." She teased me. But her comment worked, since I was back to reality.  
>"You're kidding me, right?" I asked uncertain.<br>"Yes, Amy. I don't think a bird will build that fast a nest in your mouth." She laughed.  
>I threw my pillow at her. "You know that's not what I meant."<br>"Then what did you mean?" She asked while throwing my pillow back at me.  
>"You, Emma Catherine Turner, one of the biggest anti-Twilight fans of all times, asks me, Amy Hope Turner, one of the biggest Twihards of all times, to borrow my Twilight-books?" I asked her in a solemn voice and just to tease her a little more I threw my pillow back to her.<br>"Yes, I do, ma'am." She answered while laughing hard.  
>"Okay. I'll give them to you, if I get my pillow back." I teased.<br>"No."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"I said no."  
>"God damn' Emma, give me my pillow."<br>"God damn' Amy, give me your books."  
>"You first."<br>"No, you first!"  
>"No, you first."<br>"Okay." Emma said. She walked towards my bed and smashed me with the pillow. I took another pillow from my bed and smashed her back.

After a few minutes of laughing and pillow fighting – is that even a word? – my dad walked into my room, shaking his head. We stopped for a second, looked at him, looked at each other and then attacked him. Before we knew it, he ran off to his room and attacked us with one of his pillows. Just to let you know, sometimes our dad is the worst out of the three of us.  
>After the pillow fight, he spoke up. "So I guess you worked through your disagreements?"<br>"Sort of." I said.  
>"Alright then, you two can continue with whatever, I'm gonna make dinner." He said and left us behind in his room. We walked back to my room, put the pillows back onto my bed and I walked over to my desk.<br>"The reason you couldn't find them on my rack is that I put them in the drawer of my desk." I smiled at her, giving her my books.  
>"Thanks." She said.<br>"But why the sudden interest?"  
>"One wolf imprinted on me, you said. So I think it could come in handy to find out more about this vampires, werewolves and imprinting stuff."<br>"Okay, true." I admitted. Emma left my room and I called Seth back. He picked up after the first ring.  
>"What took you so long?" he asked.<br>"Emma didn't wanna die, so we had a pillow fight."  
>"Who lost?"<br>"Our dad." I laughed.  
>"Your dad?"<br>"Yeah, we walked in on us while fighting and we allied against him."  
>"Okay."<br>"So, as I was saying before. I'm coming over tomorrow. But I don't know if Emma will come with me, but I'll ask her. But please, don't let Embry kill me if I don't get her along. It's still her choice in how much she wants to be involved in all of this."  
>Seth chuckled. "Don't worry, honey. He'll be good. And I'll tell him, he'll understand." He yawned.<br>"Seth, when was the last time you slept?"  
>"Eh… Does it matter?"<br>"Seth, when?" I demanded.  
>"2 nights ago. I've ran patrol for nearly 24 hours non-stop."<br>"Go to sleep, baby. I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Okay, let me know when you're coming."<br>"Will do. Say hello to the others for me."  
>"Will do." He copied my words. "Love you. Bye honey."<br>"Love you too, baby." I hung up and went downstairs to help my dad with dinner.

"Dad, there's something I wanna talk to you about?" I said, while stirring in the sauce.  
>"Oh, Something wrong?"<br>"No, I feel better than ever. That's what I wanna talk to you about?"  
>"Then what is it?"<br>"Okay, don't freak please." Dad nodded once. "I… have a boyfriend."  
>"Oh."<br>"Oh? That's all you've got to say?" I asked and he nodded. "No long lectures about how I'm too young or how I need to keep my grades up of how I need to be safe or anything?"  
>"Do you want one?" He laughed.<br>I shook my head. "No, but I expected one."  
>"Listen Amy, you're 17. You're a strong and independent young woman and I know you'll make the right decisions. Though I'd like to meet him, make sure he's a good guy."<br>"Thanks dad." I smiled and hugged him.

That evening Emma went to bed early to read. I laughed my ass off. I thought it was pretty hilarious she was completely into Twilight all of a sudden. She always had hated it and was pissed off when I dragged her to the cinema to watch the movies with me.  
>Around 11 I went to bed too and fell almost immediately asleep.<p>

When I woke up next morning it was nearly 10.30 AM. Oh shit! That late already! How come I did sleep so long? Was I that tired yesterday? Must have been, I guess. And why did Emma not woke up? I got up, got dressed and brushed my hair quickly and went downstairs. No Emma found. Weird… Maybe she's in her room?  
>I quickly took some cereal and ate while I went to Emma's room. "Emma, are you here?" I asked, knocking on the door. No answer.<br>"Em?" I asked and opened the door. She lay on her bed, fast asleep with a book in her hands. I walked over to her bed to see where she had landed.  
>'OCTOBER' the page said. What? No way!<br>She can't be that far already? Did she read already till chapter 4 of NM? And she says I'm obsessed. She must have read all night. Oh well, I guess it's better to let her sleep then.  
>That means I can go to Seth. Yay! I quickly sent a text to Seth to let him know I was coming and left a note on the kitchen table for Emma and left the house.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! My holiday in Germany was magnificent, i wish i was still there! But now I'm back home, back to reality and back to study for my upcoming exams at the end of the month. But probably you don't give a shit about this crap, so I'm gonna stop rambling. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review!**

_Amy's POV_

When I arrived at the Clearwater's house, Charlie and Billy were sitting on the porch. I got out of my car and greeted them. "Hallo gentlemen."  
>"Hey Amy. Seth's not here. He left in the middle of the night, apparently some vampire-emergency." Charlie said.<br>"Damn." I cursed. There's a vampire in the neighborhood, at La Push or Forks. "Shit! Emma's home alone."  
>"Embry, Seth, Luke and Leah went to Forks to protect the people. She should be safe. Embry wouldn't let anything happen to her." Billy assured me.<br>I nodded lightly. Of course, he wouldn't. But still… this was the first vampire-emergency, except for my intrusion in BD, I came across. Wasn't it logical I was worried? It was Sue's voice who took my out of my thoughts. "Hey Amy. I thought I heard your voice outside."  
>I smiled sadly at her. "Hey Sue." I was still worried about Seth and Emma.<br>Sue seemed to notice. "Don't worry, honey. It will be okay, they're strong guys."  
>"I know, but that doesn't mean I worry less about them."<br>She smiled softly at me. "Come on in Amy. You wanna help me and Emily baking muffins for when they come back?"  
>"Okay." I agreed and went inside with her.<p>

_Emma's POV_

I woke up a little past 11. I had read until 7AM, that was when I heard my dad waking up. With only 4 hours of sleep I felt tired, but it was worth it. The first book was pretty good actually. Easy reading, but the story was quite good. Only there weren't werewolves in it, but that was also the case with the movie, if I remember correctly.  
>I got out of bed and headed downstairs in my PJ's. "Amy?" I shouted, but there's was no answer. When I got to the kitchen, I saw a note on the table.<p>

_Hey sis,  
>I'm over at La Push.<br>Call me if there's anything.  
>Amy<em>

Okay, so I have the house to myself. Again. What could I do? I thought while eating my cereal. I gonna start with a long, relaxing shower, I think. And then go back to bed to sleep or read, I guess.  
>But when I wanted to go upstairs, the bell rang. Who could be at the door? Shit, I'm still in my PJ's. Oh well, whatever. I went to the front door to open it and was a little surprised to see Seth there. He wasn't dressed much better than me. Actually, he wasn't dressed much at all, he was only wearing a cut sweats. He looked worried.<br>"Hey Emma, is Amy here? Are you both alright?"  
>"Why wouldn't be? And no, Amy's went over to your place this morning."<br>"She did? On her own?"  
>"Yeah. Seth, why are you so worried? Something going on?"<br>He smiled confused at me. "Eh, yeah, you could say that. You know we only kill vampires, right?" I nodded. "There's one in the area right now, and I wanted to make sure you're both alright. And you are, but Amy… Fuck! I shouldn't have left my post outside your house."  
>"Wait! There's a vampire?" I asked shocked.<br>"Eh, yeah. Sorry, didn't want to worry you."  
>"Eh, okay. Eh…" I thought for a moment. "Well, I'm fine, so I'd say you go find my sister. She's got to be alright, right? She can't be eaten by him or anything?" I was freaking panicking right now.<br>"Okay. I'll make sure Embry stays at his post here so you're absolutely safe. I'm gonna go, finding my girlfriend. See ya." He was worrying sick too now and run off at the much higher speed than the average human.  
>I went back inside the house and started pacing, my shower long forgotten. I ran to the phone and dialed Amy's number. After a few seconds, someone picked up.<br>"Hey Em. Up already?"  
>"Thank God, you're alright."<br>"Why wouldn't I be?" She wanted her voice to sound normal, but I noticed the slightest hint of panic in it.  
>"I know there's a vampire here."<br>"How?"  
>"Seth came by, checking on us. He's worried cause you weren't here. I said you went to La Push, he was going to look there for you."<br>"Okay, thank you."  
>"He also said something about a post at our house?"<br>"Yeah, Seth has his post on the other side of the street to keep an eye on our house. He's sitting there more often than you'd think. He does it to be absolutely sure that I'm safe. He even leaves his sleep for it often." Now I heard love, care and a little humor in her voice.  
>"Wow, is he that much caring?"<br>"I told you about how protective the wolves are about their imprintees."  
>"Yeah, I remember. So now is Embry on that post, he said. That's a good thing, right?"<br>"Embry wouldn't even let a fly hurt you, Emma. You can be sure you're safe."  
>"Okay. Thanks Amy. I'm glad I know we're both safe."<br>"Okay, bye Emma."  
>"Bye." I said and hung up.<p>

So I was safe as long as I stayed in the house. That means I could take a shower and go on with reading. And so I spent my day.

_Amy's POV_

Seth arrived around noon at his house to see me. He seemed so relieved to know I was okay. Around 5 all the wolves were back, except for Embry. The vampire had escaped but he was now too far away to keep chasing him or her. Seth drove me home in my car. He stayed over for dinner and seemed to get along with my dad.

"Amy, he seems a good guy." My dad said out of the blue, when we were watching TV that evening. Seth had left, though I knew he'd be outside, making sure I would be safe in case the vampire came back. "You have my approval."  
>"Thanks dad." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I had never had problems to out my feelings about my dad, not in public and not in private. Never I had been ashamed of him, never had I had problems about kissing or hugging him in front of other people. I knew how much he meant to me, especially after my mother's death and I wanted to show him and the whole world that I love him.<br>We talked a little about him and dad was all positive about him.  
>Half an hour later, I went to bed and Emma came into my room. Surprise, surprise: she didn't knock. Like she ever did!<br>"So, what did dad say?"  
>"He thinks Seth's a great guy, he only had compliments for the boy. Oh, I'm so lucky dad approves. But tell me, how was your day?"<br>"I've read New Moon today. But now I'm going to bed, I've barely slept last night and I'm now beat."  
>"What do you think of the story so far?"<br>"The books are way better than the movies. The characters of the wolves are much more shaped in the books."  
>"Yeah, I know. I like the books more too."<br>"Embry's been alone for a long time." She blurred out. I laughed at her. "Did I just say that out loud?" She asked, half in shock, half embarrassed. I nodded and laughed even harder.  
>"I told you you wouldn't be able to stay away from him for too long. It's only been two days and you're already feeling the attraction."<br>"Shut up." She murmured and went to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Amy's POV _

It took Emma only 2 days to finish Eclipse and BD (one day for each book). I laughed my ass off with her, she was even more obsessed all of a sudden than I ever was. Another funny thing was that Emma asked me if she could get Embry's number. She was so getting into the connection after not even a week that she was becoming obsessed with him, you could say. When dad wasn't around he was like the only thing she talked about. But while I was laughing with my sister's behavior, there was something else that was bothering me: I had hurt my boyfriend unintentionally. When I was with Seth today, he took me to First Beach. We were alone and went for a swim. At a certain moment I came above water, but couldn't find him anywhere. Then I felt 2 hands gripping me from behind and lips on my neck. I completely froze.

_2 hands from behind took my wrists, while wet kisses trailed along my neck and shoulders. The devious chuckle scared the hell out of me. I wanted to scream but my throat was dry. No sound came out. Then I felt another pair of hands on my hips and stomach and a tongue wrenching its way between my slightly parted lips._

"Amy? Are you okay?" Seth's voice brought me back. "Amy, say something! Please! I'm sorry if I scared you. Amy?" I nodded my head slightly to let him know I was back to reality. I heard him sigh quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't cry." It was only now I realized my tears on my cheeks. Seth looked me in the eyes and swept some tears away. He pulled me over to his chest, but stopped when I didn't respond.  
>"Amy? What's wrong?" He voice was full with worry.<br>"Just take me home, Seth." I whispered. He nodded and we went our way through the sand to my car.

Seth didn't come in, he saw I was too upset. And though I was sure Emma was worried too, she left me be alone in my room. I was glad to cry alone, I didn't want to face the outside world right now.  
>When my dad came home I heard him and Emma talking downstairs for a little while. I was sure she told him I came home crying. Then my dad came up to my room. "Go away." I said coldly.<br>"Amy, what's wrong?" He asked, while taking place at the end of my bed.  
>"Nothing." I whispered.<br>"Then why would Emma tell me you're up here all afternoon crying?"  
>"Emma needs to shut up!"<br>"Amy, tell me what's wrong. Please." My dad nearly begged me while putting his hand on my calf. I know it was meant as a gesture of comfort, but I freaked out completely.  
>"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I sat up immediately, my legs pulled against my chest, as far away as possible from my dad. Sounds stupid I know, but I couldn't handle any of this shit right now.<br>"What?" My dad asked confused. Then he looked perplexed. "Did Seth touch you in a way you didn't like?"  
>With this question I started crying again. I didn't know. Didn't I want Seth to touch me that way? Of course I did. But then the memory came back. No, I didn't. He promised he wouldn't hurt me, and he did.<br>"Amy? Did he?" My dad asked again. I shrugged. I didn't know. I wanted Seth to touch me, but I couldn't let him.  
>But my dad must have interpreted my answer the wrong way. "Where does that boy live exactly? I'm gonna kick his ass. Nobody messes with my girls."<br>"Dad, please don't. He didn't mean to hurt me." I whispered.  
>"But he touched you!"<br>"Amy." Emma's voice came from my doorway. I looked at her as she made her way towards my bed. "Did you tell him?"  
>I knew immediately what she was talking about and I shook my head. No, I hadn't and I didn't want to either.<br>"Maybe you should tell him. I'm sure he's pretty upset right now. You know how much he cares about you." She said. I knew my dad didn't know how he cared about me, but I definitely did. Though I shook my head.  
>"No, I can't tell him. He… Why would he want a girl like me, after he found out?"<br>"I'm sure, he will still want you. Amy, he loves you. He'll understand why you reacted that way. But you need to talk to him." Emma tried to convince me, but I was persistent.  
>After some comforting, my dad and Emma left my room and ordered pizza. I ate at my room and cried myself to sleep.<p>

_Emma's POV_

She didn't tell him! Now I understood why he had tried to call her a billion times this afternoon. He thought she was upset because of something he did wrong. She should tell him, but I couldn't convince her in doing it. Damn, why is she always so stubborn? I was so happy to see her smiling again since we came here. Moving to Forks was something we had done for her, so she could start with a clean slate. But still she was upset with herself, blaming herself for what happened.  
>I decided to call Seth.<br>"Hello?" His voice sounded so broken.  
>"Hey Seth. It's Emma."<br>"How's she?"  
>"She's in her room, crying."<br>He sighed deeply, I guess he was upset with himself too. "Listen Emma. I don't know what she has told you, but I didn't mean to hurt her. I could never do that. I just did it because I thought she wouldn't mind it. If I had known she would be so upset, I'd never have done it. I swear. Please tell her, I'm so sorry!"  
>"Seth, please! Stop rambling! I know this is not your fault." I sighed. "Look. It isn't up to me to tell you why she reacted the way she did. But this has nothing to do with you! I swear! Something happened to her in the past. Something bad. You'll have to ask her yourself what it was, but not any of this is your fault, Seth!"<br>"What happened to her?" He asked worried.  
>"I can't tell you Seth. It's her decision whether she tells you or not. I'll try to convince her tomorrow morning to call you, okay?"<br>"Okay. Thanks Emma."  
>"You're welcome. Bye."<p>

I didn't understand why she kept blaming herself for all of this. After all, it wasn't her fault those two men had raped her last year and were charged free of guilt due to lack of evidence.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy's POV

I woke up next morning with a terrible headache. I moaned into my pillow and felt so tired. I decided to turn around and then I remembered yesterday. I was awake instantly. Shit! Seth must be pissed off with me. I need to call him.  
>No, wait. I can't. Calling him would mean I need to tell him I why I reacted that way yesterday and that would mean telling him what happened last year to me. I couldn't do that. He'd never want me after he knew. Who would want a girl that's afraid of being touched? Who would want a girl that used and thrown away? Who would want me if they knew I was just some cheap whore you could use, throw away and get away unpunished? Oh right, those two guys I hate for messing up my life!<br>They knew what had happened and the grins on their faces in court said that they would be very delighted to do it again, and again, and again,… I started sobbing again. And fell back asleep.

Emma woke me in her not so subtle way. She pushed me hard on my shoulder. "Hey sleepy head! Wake up!"  
>"Go away!" I groaned and pulled my cover over my head.<br>"It's Seth on the phone."  
>I got from under my cover and looked up at my sister. I sighed and shook my head to her.<br>"Take it!" She commanded me.  
>"Alright." I mumbled, took the phone and put it to my ear. "Hey Seth." I spoke softly.<br>"Hey Amy. Are you a bit better?" He sounded in pain and concerned.  
>"A little."<br>"I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't know you'd freak out. I'm so so sorry, honey! If I'd known, I wouldn't have done it. I swear. Please, don't be mad at me, I love you so much."  
>"What? You think I'm mad… at YOU? Seth, you know I can't be mad at you. I love you, baby. And I know you love me too. Of course I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you."<br>"Then why were you so upset?"  
>I sighed deeply. How could I explain this to my boyfriend?<br>"Tell him." Emma commanded me. I had forgotten she was still even here. I shook my head at her. I couldn't do that. "Yes, you tell him, or I will."  
>"You wouldn't!" I dared her.<br>"Oh missy, you know I would!"  
>I groaned. Indeed, she would do it without second thoughts.<br>"Amy? Are you still there?" I heard Seth's voice weakly.  
>"Eh, yeah. Sorry. Caught up in a little fight with Em."<br>"Can I come over, Amy? So we can talk about this. I need to see you, honey. I need to know you're okay." He pleaded.  
>I knew I couldn't keep it a secret any longer from him. If I didn't tell, Emma would, no matter what.<br>"Okay. Give me half an hour to decent myself a little. Okay?"  
>"Okay, honey. Bye. Love you." He said softly and hung up.<p>

After a quick shower and a cereal bar, I was pacing in the living room. How was gonna bring this up on him? I had no idea. I tried several ways in my mind, but nothing seemed to work. My thinking was interrupted by the bell. Screwed by the bell! Way to go! Yoohoo! I walked over to the front door and opened it. Seth was standing in front of me with a little pout on his face. That made me cringe inside. I was hurting him by doing this. And I was going to hurt him a lot more!  
>"Hey Seth." I smiled weakly.<br>"You don't look better." He just simply stated while entering. Wow, he absolutely knew how to make a girl feel good. Not!  
>"I don't feel better, either."<br>He took me carefully, very slowly, in his arms and kissed the top of my head. Now I felt safe in his arms. Comforted, loved. I started crying again. Even this simple gesture of comfort made me crying again. How messed up was I? Seth just hold me until I retook my breath.  
>"I'm sorry." I whispered.<br>He walked me over to the couch and sat us down. While he was still holding me close to his chest, he asked me what happened yesterday?  
>"I'm so sorry, Seth." I repeated.<br>"Amy, please. Just tell me why you cry. I wanna know how I can take away your pain."  
>"You can't."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who messed up. Again. I'm the one who's causing you pain again. And I'm so sorry."<br>"What happened Amy?"  
>"When you hold me from behind yesterday, I flinched."<br>"I noticed. But Why?"  
>"I've been raped last year."<br>Seth was death silent now. I looked up to him and his face was a mix of pain, hurt, anger, and some other things I couldn't really put my finger on.  
>"Seth, say something."<br>"Who?" Did I say anger? I probably meant rage. He sounded pissed off!  
>"2 guys I don't know."<br>"Two?"  
>"Yes, two. The first one hold me from behind, like you did yesterday. That's why I froze. I relived everything. Every detail from that night came back. I was walking my way home, coming over from a friend's house and it was already late so I thought I could take a shortcut, a dark alley. The first one gripped me from behind and held me while the other ripped my clothes off. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I was numb and so scared. They licked and touched my body everywhere, they both took their turn to … you know, while the other held me. And they both were laughing while I could only cry. I lost my virginity and my self esteem is those few minutes that seemed hours. I … couldn't do a thing, I could only cry. They left me there, all alone, scared. Naked." The more I told, I more I was crying, and the more Seth pulled me tighter to his chest. "An elderly woman found me some time after sun rise the next morning. She called the police and they took me eventually to the hospital. The guys were found but 2 months later they were free of any charge, because there was no evidence found that linked them directly to me. They had used both condoms, so there was no sperm found on me. I had only bruises. They had some lame alibi about being in a pub. So it was just their word against mine. And I lost. They used me like some cheap whore and got away with it. We moved away, because at school everybody knew what had happened to me. They had pity. So moving here, helped me to sort things out a bit. I thought I was getting over it. But I was wrong. And I'm sorry, Seth, that I didn't tell you before. But I didn't dare to. I'm so scared, I'm gonna lose you. And I wouldn't survive that. Being with you somehow healed me a little. But I guess not enough yet to go any further right now."<br>"Why would you lose me? Because some assholes used you against your will? Amy, I'm very angry right now. And it's not with you. It's with those two bastards. When I see them, I'm gonna rip them to pieces. I swear you, Amy!" He was really angry and started trembling.  
>"Seth, sshh.., calm down baby. You don't want to phase in my living room. I don't think my dad's gonna be happy with that." I tried to make a joke to distract him a little. It seemed to work, though. He wasn't relaxed, but he hadn't somewhat under control right now.<br>"I'm sorry honey. If I'd known, I wouldn't have…" He began, but I cut him off.  
>"I should have told you, trusted you. Not any of this is your fault. If I hadn't taken that alley…"<br>Now I was cut off by him. "This isn't your fault either! I swear you Amy! One day I'm gonna make those bastards pay for what they did to you!"  
>"It's okay for now, Seth. Please, calm down. You're scaring me a little." I begged him.<br>"I'm sorry honey." He whispered and calmed down. We sat in silence, he was just holding me in his arms. And I felt comforted, protected, loved. This was my home.


	9. Chapter 9

_Amy's POV_

Seth wasn't angry with me, not for flinching, not for not telling him, not blaming me. He comforted me the rest of the afternoon, until my dad came home. He looked suspicious at Seth but I defended him. "Dad, I told him what happened last year. He understands now. He didn't do anything wrong, so stop blaming him!"  
>"Okay, okay." My dad muttered. He and Emma made dinner and the four of us ate in silence. Seth left shortly after and I went to bed. Emma stayed with me until I fell asleep.<p>

The next week went by quickly. I spent my days at La Push with Seth. But he was running patrol more often now, since the vampire alarm last week and also this week had the vampire tried to come back. Again he got away. So I just hung out a lot with the others too. They knew what had happened to me last year since werewolves can't keep secrets from each other but they didn't talk about it. Leah just said that if I needed a talk, she was ready to listen.  
>And since this week, there was one thing changing from our old routine, Emma came along with me and hung out with us, and mostly Embry. She thought the books were awesome and wanted to know everything about the legends, the wolves, the vampires, and the persons. I must say: I thought she's coping very well with all of this.<br>When Em and I arrived at Seth's place the next day, he came running to me with the biggest smile on his face. "You'll never guess what we just heard."  
>"Then why should we try?" Emma joked.<br>"The Cullens come visiting next week."  
>"What?" I asked shocked. "They're coming?"<br>Seth nodded and explained. "Yes, you know Jacob is still a member of our pack so in our thoughts we're still connected with him. And he knows you're back here, same age as 10 years ago, and Nessie's been whining to see you again. So all the Cullens and Jacob are coming here in a few days. They're now in Denali, Alaska, visiting Tanya and her family."  
>"Cool." I smiled. "It's gonna be great to see them again." Maybe I could even challenge Jasper for a game of chess. I laughed at myself, yeah well like I would ever be able to win from him.<br>"Yeah, I know. It's been way too long since we saw them. Billy's already nervous to see Jake again after all this time." Seth reacted enthusiastically.  
>Seth and I went on talking about the Cullens, while Emma didn't say a word. She even saw paler with the minute. When Seth went back inside to help Sue with something, I asked her what's bothering her.<br>"Are they dangerous?" She asked me.  
>"What?"<br>"The Cullens, are they dangerous?"  
>"Hell no! They were the first to help me when I was stuck in the past. They made sure I was alright all the time. Especially Esme, she's so caring and sweet, it's almost unimaginable that she's a blood-sucking demon instead of an angel."<br>"But they are vampires, right?"  
>"Em, you've read the books. What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.<br>"That I'm not quite ready ready to meet my first vampire?"  
>"They're veggies. You'll be just fine. And in case something might happen, Embry wouldn't let them hurt you one bit. I thought you would know that by now."<br>"I do. But I'm still nervous to meet them."  
>"I know the feeling, sis." I smiled and hugged her. "So talking about Embry," I continued after our hug. "How are things going between you guys?" I teased her.<br>"Why you wanna know?" She blushed.  
>"Just curious. It took me like 4 weeks to realize I was in love with Seth. I'm curious if you're gonna be faster or not."<br>"He's a nice guy, really nice actually." She mumbled.  
>"I knew it!" I laughed and she slapped my arm.<br>"Nothing happened, you know."  
>"Yet!"<br>She sighed. "I don't know if he's really interested in me that way."  
>"What? How could he not be? He fucking imprinted on you!"<br>"I don't know. It's just like he doesn't want to touch me or hug me or stuff like that."  
>"He just doesn't wanna push you, I think."<br>"So I have to take the first step?" She asked unsure.  
>"I was the first to tell Seth I loved him. He repeated it immediately after me, but I had to say it first. The wolf leaves you the choice weather you want to be with him or not. Which means you'll have to make him clear how you feel. But they're still boys. Means they don't get the subtle hints. If you want him that way, you'll just have to tell him directly." We laughed together at that last sentence.<br>"So how are you and Seth?"  
>"He understands I'm not ready to take it to the next step. I'm lucky he's so patient with me." I sighed and looked a little sad at my shoes.<br>"You want him, don't cha?"  
>"So much, Em. But I just can't. Every time he touches me, the memories come back. They're so vivid. I hope one day I'll get over it, and I hope it's soon. Because I really want to touch him and him to touch me. I want to show him my love in every way, but I'm not ready for that, and it's so frustrating!"<br>"Time heals all wounds, right?"  
>"I hope so." I sighed and Emma pulled me into a hug.<p>

**A/N: Please, leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon and so will the Cullens! ;-) At first I wasn't sure if I would let the Cullens return in this story, but a reader convinced me to do so. So thank you Britney10210! Ciao x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, my exams are over. I've got a job the next 2 weeks, but should be able to upload regularly.**

_Emma's POV _

Two days later I woke up to the ringing bell. I groaned. It was 8.06 AM. First Amy had woken me up way too early this morning, and now again? I felt tired and just wanted to sleep! The bell rang again. I got out of bed and went downstairs. "I'm coming!" I yelled as I was descending the stairs. When I opened the door I saw a strange girl: she had long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. Somehow she seemed familiar but I didn't know from where. "Yes?" I asked.  
>"You're not Amy, though you look like her." She said.<br>"No, I'm her twin sister."  
>"Oh, right. Eh,… Is Amy home?"<br>"No, she left early this morning." Amy had gone early to La Push this morning because the Cullens would come back today. "Can  
>"You know where she is?"<br>"Yes, but I don't know if I could tell that to a stranger." I said.  
>"Well then, could you tell her Vanessa Wolf came by?"<br>Vanessa Wolf… Why did the name sound familiar? Then the light bulb went on! "You're Renesmee, right?" I asked unsure. The girl seemed to doubt for a second. "Don't worry," I said, "You're secret's safe with me. Amy told me what happened to her 10 years ago and Embry imprinted on me. I know the wolves."  
>Then she smiled. "Yes, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Nice to meet you." She reached her hand to me and I shook it. It felt warm, just like the wolves.<br>"Emma Catherine Turner. Likewise." I smiled back.  
>"You want a ride to La Push?" She asked.<br>"That would be nice, but could you give me a minute to change, because I actually just got out of bed."  
>"Yeah, I can see that." She giggled. "Take all the time you need."<br>"Okay thanks. Come in, please."

15 minutes later, after I got changed and ate breakfast, we were on our way to La Push and I felt very nervous to meet the other Cullens.

_Amy's POV_

Two days after my confidential talk with Emma, I woke up to the beeping of my cell. It was 7.24 AM. Who would text me this early in the morning? I groaned and grabbed my cell from my nightstand. _Guess who just arrived here… ly Seth x_ I read and texted him back.  
><em>It's way too early to play games. Who? Lymore Amy xx<br>Jake and the Cullens. Love you most Seth xxx_ With reading this I was awake instantly. Okay, we're off to La Push today! I jumped out of my bed and ran to Emma's room. "Em? Are you up? I wanna leave to La Push in 30 minutes max!" I called.  
>"What? Why the rush?"<br>"The Cullens are here and I can't wait to see them!"  
>Emma groaned. "I don't know if I wanna meet them. And it's way too early anyway. You can go alone. I'll come by later."<br>"Okay, call me if you need me to pick you up, okay?"  
>"Yeah, sure." She mumbled and fell back asleep instantly.<p>

I got ready and went to La Push as fast as I could. Arriving there I saw Charlie and Bella sitting at the porch, talking. They looked up at me when I got out of my car. Bella stood in half a second next to me. "Hi there stranger!" I said to Bella.  
>"Oh my god! You're still exactly the same! Not aged a bit! Unbelievable!" She called out.<br>"Yeah, I know. I still have no idea why I got stuck in the past, but I'm glad I'm back. And I'm so happy to see you again!" I shouted as I hugged her. "So, where are the others?"  
>"I'm happy to see you too. The others are at the mansion, unpacking. Ness is still asleep and Jake went for a run with a few from the pack."<br>"So, how long are you staying?"  
>"A few weeks, I guess. We're not quite sure yet."<br>"Oh, okay." I nodded. "Is it okay if I go to the mansion to see the others?"  
>"Of course, Amy! You're always welcome there."<br>"You want a ride?"  
>"No, I'm staying here for a while, catching up with dad."<br>"Okay. I'll see you later, then. Bye Charlie." I greeted them and drove to the mansion.

Alice was waiting for me on the porch and ran immediately to me when she saw my car on the driveway. She hugged me before I got the chance to get out of my car. Still the same annoying energetic pixie!  
>I heard a chuckle from behind her. "You've got that right!" Edward smiled.<br>"Hi everyone!" I shouted. The next second I was surrounded by 7 familiar vampires, all smiling, glad I was back. We got inside and caught up on what had happened to all of us for the past ten years. While my story was rather short, the Cullens had to move like a hundred times with Nessie growing up so fast. They had been on a world trip, you could say.  
>"Where is Nessie, btw? Bella said she was asleep?"<br>"She got up right after Bella left. She went to see you, she said." Edward answered.  
>"Oh fuck! Emma!"<br>"Who?" Esme asked.  
>"My sister wasn't really pleased with the idea of vampires in the neighborhood, I hope she doesn't freak out!"<br>"You told your sister about us?" Rosalie shouted.  
>"yes, but only after Embry imprinted on her. You know I would never tell anyone without reason!"<br>"Of course, we know that, honey." Esme soothed.  
>"How did she take it?" Jasper asked.<br>I told them about the imprinting and that she wanted to read the books and that she had gotten close to Embry. "The wolf-part she has no problem with, but there have been some vampire-alerts last week and neither of us was enthusiastic about that."  
>"Vampire-alerts? Here?"<br>"Yes, Seth said that there was one vampire who tries to come back, like he's after something or someone here in the area. But it was the first time they came across him, no one knew his or her scent."  
>"Strange. You need to be careful, Amy. Not all vampires are okay with it if people know about our existence." Carlisle warned me. I nodded.<br>The next thing I heard were two voices at the door: one I knew, Emma, the other had a high bell-like sound. When they entered the living room, I saw my sister and a beautiful with brown hair. She lunged immediately at me. "Oh my god! I've missed you so much!" Who was this?  
>Edward chuckled. "Honey, she doesn't recognize you."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, Amy. It's me, Renesmee!"  
>"Oh shit! Damn', you've changed so much!" I laughed and we hugged.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Amy's POV_

It was great to see them all again. Jacob seemed to have grown just a little more, although it wasn't that much. Otherwise, it felt like we'd never been apart, except from a grown-up Nessie. She was together with Jacob now and knew about the imprinting. And although Edward didn't always seem happy with it, Nessie was happy and Edward let her be. Seeing Jacob hanging out with the pack was like in the "old" times: they were teasing, playing and laughing.  
>A few days after their arrival, I took my shot at something I knew would end bad for me. Emma and I drove to the Cullens' house, while we entered the front door, without knocking (Emma's habits were wearing off on me, you could say), I heard a high giggle, which I knew belonged to Alice. Pixie must have seen the outcome.<br>"That, she did." A male, velvet voice came from behind us, making us jump. He chuckled.  
>"Edward, you've got to stop that. You nearly gave us a heart attack."<br>"Edward, don't you dare to tease her again!" Esme shouted from upstairs. I smiled as I remember her previous warning, ten years ago**. (A/N: read **_**Being sucked in, **_**chapter 4)**  
>"Yes, Esme. My apologies, ladies." He smiled.<br>"Didn't Esme warn you last time about lying too?" I teased him.  
>"I don't think so." We both laughed, while Emma seemed a little lost of our tease-fest.<br>"So Jasper," I came to the topic for which I had come over, "Up for a little challenge?"  
>"What challenge?" He asked, running down the stairs, a little faster than the average human.<br>"I still have to beat you at chess! Duh…"  
>"Oh right." He smirked, took out the board of a ward and set the game up in the dining room.<br>"You play Twilight-chess?" My sister asked surprised.  
>"The taught me ten years ago, though I was never able to win a game. So now I want my revenge." I faked an evil laugh. Jasper laid howling with laughing now. I turned to him. "What's so funny, Emo Boy?"<br>He stopped laughing from the moment he heard the little nickname I'd given him. "Like you'll ever win from one of us." He smirked.  
>I just smirked back. I had absolutely no idea why, I felt very confident today. Everyone came downstairs to watch us play, as Jazz and I took seats. He played white and made the first move.<br>Throughout the game, I was able to not lose. But it was getting more difficult, until I felt a warm hand on my back. I saw an image in my head of what move to make next. Wow, that was a weird experience. I looked at Edward who standing on the other side of the room, smirking. _Is Nessie helping me?_ I asked in silence. I nodded his head slightly, barely visible. So I made the move Nessie showed me.  
>Things seemed to turn. I got even Jasper's Queen, or well Nessie helped me getting it. "Check" I called out. Jasper looked troubled now, nervous. 2 moves later, I –or better Nessie- was able to set him checkmate.<br>"No! That can't be! How did you do that?" He asked in utter shock.  
>I grinned evilly. "I didn't actually." He looked questionably at me. "Let's say I got a little help from Ness."<br>As on cue, everyone started laughing. "Yeah well Jazz, payback's a bitch." Emmett joked. Now, Jasper and I were laughing too.

The next few days were normal. I played a few more times with Jasper, Nessie or Rose, but lost everyone time. Though I came close to winning a few times. Emma seemed to have accustomed at the vampires' present, and everything went smooth, as it was supposed to go. Until…  
>One morning, Nessie, Emma and I decided to go hiking. We went to the meadow by ourselves. We were eating and talking, when suddenly a voice startled us.<br>"I've been looking for you, my sweet Amy." It said. I turned my head and saw a man smirking. He seemed a lot like… no! that couldn't be true! "Well, aren't you happy to see me again? I've missed you."  
>Shit! I was him! Nick Johnson, one of my rapists. Though something seemed different about him. "You! What are you doing here?" I tried to steady my voice, but it wasn't working. Fear had taken over."Claiming what's mine."<br>"I'll never be yours and I never was!" I shouted.  
>Nessie looked confused. "Amy? Who is this? And why do you know vampires, except from my family?"<br>Vampire? What? I looked at him better now: pale skin and crimson red eyes. Shit!  
>"Oh? Doesn't are little hybrid friend know what happened to you?" He asked, sounding innocently.<br>"He raped me last year." I mumbled to her. Nessie looked at me in shock, but turned immediately back at him. He was the danger right now, not me. Then everything passed in a blur. He moved too quickly for a human eye to see and stood right next to me. He grabbed my body and swung me over his shoulder. "You're mine now." He whispered and took off.

_Emma's POV_

Everything happened so fast suddenly! And Renesmee and I we're only able to stand and watch. He was way too fast for both of us. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the mansion, which wasn't too far away luckily. Jacob and Seth were there. Renesmee walked over to Jacob and laid her hand on his cheek. He gasped and cursed. "Seth, come with me!" Before Seth could react, Jake pulled him out of the house, into the forrest. Renesmee had in the meantime put her hands on both Carlisle and Alice's arms.  
>"Where has he taken her?" Carlisle asked.<br>"I don't know. But maybe you can follow his scent?"  
>"Good plan." Edward said and ran out of the house. As fast as they could, the vampires, except for Carlisle, followed him, most of them still not knowing what was going on. "Go to La Push. It's not safe here for you both right now."<br>Luckily, Renesmee was able to focus, because to me everything started blurring as I realized my sister was taken by a vampire, and I had no idea if I'd ever see her again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Be warned: this is a dark chapter. Contains rape, though nothing explicit. I know it's short and that it's been a long a time, but I've been writing on something else, and have been busy having a social life. I'm sorry for it. But there's only one or two chapters left for this story. So enjoy, and leave a review if you want! :-)**

_Amy's POV_

The guy ran away from the meadow. Everything passed me in a blur. Literally. He jumped up a tree and I freaked out. What if he dropped me? He kept running from tree to tree, but slowed down a bit. When he jumped back down, I saw we had arrived at a small shed. I still hang over his shoulder as he entered it. Then he dropped me at human speed at a dirty mattress on a rusty bed frame. Why did I have a feeling everything from last year was going to repeat itself? Alone, far from everybody else, dark… The only thing missing was the other pedo. Then he tied me up at the bed frame at vampire speed.  
>"So, what shall we do now?" he asked, smirking at me. I scolded at him, but he slapped me in the face. It hurt like hell. "And I can slap harder than that, bitch!" He yelled.<br>"So, why don't you do it? Not enough self-restrain?" I challenged him. Where my bravery came from, I had no idea off. But at this moment I had nothing to lose anymore, I guess.  
>"You want me to lose my self-restrain? Because I could do worse things to you than sucking you dry."<br>I gulped. Shit!  
>"So, what shall it be? Are you gonna cooperate or not?"<br>"Depends on what ya wanna do…" I replied.  
>"Sucking you dry somewhere else rather than your little luscious neck. Perhaps down your pants." He grinned self-assured. He bent down over me and put his hands on the hem of my shirt. I closed my eyes instinctively, hoping it would be all over quickly. I heard my shirt ripping and felt the cool air on my stomach and chest. He did the same with my trousers, bra and panties. My eyes were closed until he was done doing his thing to me. I cried the entire time.<p>

"You're still as tight as last time. I like that very much." He smirked a few hours later. I had no idea how long I was here exactly, but it was getting dark outside.  
>"How did you find me?"<br>"Being a vampire has its perks."  
>"How?"<br>"Some dumb-ass-vampire changed, not that he will ever tell it to anyone. He was my first kill." He bloody winked now. And I shuddered. "And I knew I had to have your delicious pussy again; and again, and again."  
>"What about <em>your friend<em> Mitch?" I could only hope the other guy wouldn't appear out of the blue.  
>"Mitch was busted for doing his thing to another awesome tight pussy."<br>"Bastard!" I yelled furiously. Again, he just smirked. And there wasn't a thing I could do. He was stronger, faster than me. I was his prey and he could do with me whatever he wanted.

Silence returned for what seemed decades, but what could have been a few hours max. You think I would have fallen asleep, but adrenalin was racing through my veins at 200 miles an hour, so sleeping was out of the order. Suddenly Nick got up from his chair and looked out of the little window. He mumbled something incoherently and flinched. "You're gonna pay for this." He growled at me and I knew I should have been afraid of his words, but for some reason nothing seemed worse than what he had just done to me. So whatever he had planned for me, I was ready for it. Or so I thought.  
>He bent over to my face. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, then the fire started spreading through my body and I screamed.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_Amy's POV_

While the fire continued, I heard so many things. I heard howling and growling, and something shred to pieces. Then I heard voices and other things. Wind blowing next to my ears. Breathing. Footsteps. Rustling leafs. Again voices, though they were becoming more clear. I heard speeding cars and several heartbeats. But through all of that, I still heard a scream. So high and loud that it felt like my eardrums could break every second.  
>After what seemed an eternity, the fire slowed down, it became bearable and the scream-sound ebbed away. It sounded like sobs now. The heartbeat became heavier, slowed down and stopped. I opened my eyes.<br>I saw a white sealing, and hundreds of dust particles on which the light reflected into an 8-colored rainbow. 8 colors? But that's impossible, right?  
>Then I heard breathing again. My head snapped towards the noise and I saw Carlisle and Jasper, both looking anxious at me. Carlisle licked his lips and seemed to doubt a second. "How are you feeling?" His voice sounded like a bell, but even more beautiful than I remember. But at the same time was the memory so blurry, dim.<br>SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT! The fire, 8 colored rainbow, clear view and hearing and dims memories? Could only mean one thing: Johnson had changed me. I wasn't a human anymore. Suddenly I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Edward walking inside. He did it so quick, a human wouldn't be able to hear or see him moving. But I had, only confirming what I already knew. He was standing next to Carlisle. "She's figured it out." He said calmly.  
>"She's not completely freaking out." Jasper answered.<br>"She's coping this easily?" Carlisle asked.  
>"She knows how it's supposed to feel. She's read the books, remember." Edward replied.<br>While I paid attention to their conversation, I easily wondered about other things. How things would go from here: could I see Emma? What she told my dad? How did Seth react? Could I see him? What do I do now? Where would I live? How long was I going to be on lock down, so I wouldn't eat humans? All those questions were crushing down on me and I felt so sad, confused, angry and hopeless at the same time. I could see Jasper getting more anxious, if that was even possible. Oh right, I was supposed to freak out.  
>And suddenly I understood what they had meant with having so much room in your head and being easily distracted.<br>"You know how Bella coped. Even though the memories aren't sharp, you know how she handled in the beginning. And don't worry: we'll help you with everything." Edward said, bringing me back to the room.  
>"I feel different." I finally answered Carlisle's question.<p>

A few minutes later I was running with Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward through the Olympic woods. Hunting! Luckily there were no humans nearby and I could use all of my strength. A hint Jasper and Edward gave me, so the chance would be smaller I flinched too easily. I was after all, a newborn vampire. I ate 2 deer. They smelled disgusting and tasted like poop, but if I wanted to do this right, I'd have to make the effort.  
>Later, the other 8 vampires and I were gathered in the dining room of the Cullens and I could ask all the questions that had been bothering me. In general, this was the deal. Nick Johnson was shred to pieces and burnt. I'd live with the Cullens for a while, after I had self-control I could still go my own way. I wasn't allowed to see any wolf or human (including Emma and Seth) until they were sure, I wouldn't flinch. The only problem would be hanging around Renesmee and Jacob, and although Edward wasn't happy with this part of the arrangement, Ness and Jake would live at La Push for the next few years. After all, what were a few years if you have eternity to be with your family.<p>

I phoned Emma a little later. "I'm so sorry." Was the first thing I said as she picked up.  
>"Amy? Oh god, I'm so happy to know you're okay. And I'm not mad. This isn't your fault. Any of this shit is. But I miss you!"<br>"I miss you too, sis. Yeah, under these circumstances, you could say I'm quite okay. What did you tell dad?" I asked worriedly.  
>"Eh… dad's a little mad I can only say you're okay, but that I can't go into the specifics. Carlisle has got dad to sign some paper which gives Carlisle full custody on you, since you're only 17. Though you'll have to die sometime."<br>"Yeah, I know. They told me they would arrange something in the next year. But, I wish I could say goodbye to you and dad first, but I don't want to hurt you. And the risk would be too big."  
>"We can skype and mail and call. And from the moment you've got enough self-control, I come to visit you immediately."<br>I giggled a little at her enthusiasm, though the sadness in her voice wasn't masked enough for me to miss it. "Yeah, definitely." I assured her. After some small talk, I asked if she could pass the phone to dad.  
>"Hi dad." I nearly whispered, afraid of his reaction.<br>"Where the hell are you, Amy? Emma won't tell and that Carlisle-guy was acting weird, you know."  
>"Yeah, dad, I can imagine that, but Carlisle's a nice guy, he'll take good care of me. Don't worry, in a few years I'll be okay."<br>"A few years you'll be okay? What are you talking about? What's going on and where are you?" He rambled.  
>"Dad, I can't tell you. Something you can't understand happened to me and I'm sorry I can't tell you. But please, don't try to get it out of Emma. I'll call you and mail you, but is something I've got to do. I need some time away from you and Em. Although, I don't like it myself, it's the best for everyone. Believe me, dad."<br>"I've believe you honey. But I'll miss you."  
>"I miss you too, dad." I sobbed a little. "But if you don't mind, I'm gonna hang up. There's still someone else I've got to call."<br>"Who?"  
>"Seth."<br>"Good luck with that, Amy."

It took me another 30 minutes until I got enough courage to let the phone ring more than once.  
>"Hey honey." His voice sounded sad.<br>"how did you know it was me?3  
>"You already tried to call like 10 times today." He tried to joke, but failed.<br>"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm kinda scared, I guess."  
>"Why would you need to be scared, honey?"<br>"It's the second I'm leaving you. Aren't you mad at me?"  
>"Any of this is your fault, honey. Don't blame yourself. Take the time you need and then come back to me. I'll wait for you, you know that."<br>"You still want me?" I asked unbelievingly. "Why would you still want me? I'm a vampire for crying out loud!"  
>"You still want me?" He shot back.<br>"Of course, I'll always want you!"  
>"Then I'll wait until you're back."<br>"Seth, not again that argument. I don't want you to wait for me."  
>"Don't argue it, honey, you know it's useless. Just make sure you won't bite me when you're back." He sounded happier now.<br>I smiled to myself. "Okay baby, I will. See you later."  
>"Bye honey."<p> 


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: So, this is the last part of Being sucked in too. It's the epilogue; meaning there won't be another sequel. So, I hope you enjoyed it and Reviews are still welcome! ;)  
>I'm working on my next story, should be able to upload in the next couple of weeks.<br>See you all later, Majobloem xx**

**Epilogue**

_Amy's POV_

It's been little over 4 years now since I left my dad and Emma. The Cullens and I left the day after my phone calls with Em, dad and Seth. They took me to Tanya's coven, where we've spent the first three years. The first few months it felt like I would go crazy. I needed to hunt almost every day and the burn in my throat was excruciating. I got used to eating deer and elk after a while, but they weren't my favorite meal. My favorite animals were fox and lynx. Carnivores were far better than stinking herbivores. But the first time I smelled a human, that was IT. I needed Emmett and Jasper to hold me. Afterwards I was so upset with myself, Jasper could barely stand it to be around me. I've spent weeks blaming myself over what could have happened. They assured me my reaction was absolutely normal, I didn't want to hear any of it.  
>But the second time it went a little better and after two years I could sporadically spent some time between the humans, without the need to kill someone.<br>After three years, I had enough strength to go home. I could finally see my sister and my dad again. To the outside world I had died, falling of a rock wall in Alaska 2 months after I left. But my dad knew something had changed about me, but that I could still visit him from time to time. Emma had gone to the University of Washington, and Embry along with her. She was majoring in Literature, Embry in Engineering. They were official together and made a great match. Seeing everyone again was emotional. I had missed them all so much, but now I was home again.  
>Seth and I talked, but didn't hug at first. He smelled a bit funny, you could say. But I got used to it, and at the end of the fourth day, we were back at kissing. I had come to terms with my change and what had caused it, and could go all the way with Seth a few months later.<p>

Now everything was fine again with and between the Cullens and the wolves. Finally we all had peace again. And again I wasn't the same anymore. I had forever with my boyfriend and vampire-friends, but only a lifetime with the rest of them. So, take what you get and don't waste it, even if you get an eternity.


End file.
